Konoha School
by la que nadie sabe
Summary: esta historia es una creada originalmente por mi sobre lo que paso una noche y lo que pasara despues...espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha SchoolKonoha School**

**Supuesta fiesta en konoha school ;) **

**Ino invita a toda la clase a su casa para una fiesta en la piscina hasta la noche**

**En ese entonces sasuke ya había terminado con sakura, eso significa que era más pervertido.**

**Todos llegaron a la fiesta y se metieron a la piscina excepto sakura ino y sai porque estaban conversando**

**Sasuke estaba en el fondo de la piscina solo porque no quería estar con nadie además, naruto estaba jugando en la piscina con Kiba y con Shino.**

**Hinata fue la última en llegar a la fiesta porque Neji no quería que hinata vaya a la fiesta, quería que en lugar de ir, se quedara con su padre a ver como seria cuando ella dirija la empresa familiar hyuga, pero Hinata no le hizo caso y fue a la fiesta; cuando Hinata llego y se puso el traje de bano, estaba entrando a la piscina y sasuke la mira de una manera seductora [la mira de lejos, porque se estaba acercando para ver quién era la que se acercaba y cuando se dio cuenta de que era Hinata retrocedió y vino una imagen excitante a su cabeza]**

**Sasuke: hmp! Hinata esta noche eres mía! [En voz baja] [Mientras hinata conversaba con ino y sakura**

**Después de 10 minutos… **

**Todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer y para conversar**

**Luego de almorzar todos se pusieron a bailar en la sala con música, tragos.**

**Sasuke estaba esperando el momento en que todos se vayan o se queden dormidos para llevarse a hinata a un lugar más privado…**

**Naruto estaba bailando con sakura, pero luego naruto saco a bailar a hinata y sakura saco a bailar a sasuke. **

**Sasuke le siguió el juego para que nadie sospeche nada!**

**Luego de barias canciones…**

**Sasuke bailo un poco con hinata y le ofreció algo para tomar, y hinata acepto**

**Sasuke se acercó a la mesa donde había ponche, y vio a Gaara y le dijo**

**Sasuke: pzzzz! Tienes el encargo?**

**Gaara: hmp! Si [y se lo entrego]**

**Sasuke: genial! [Mientras lo miraba]**

**Gaara: no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo**

**Sasuke: hmp! Gaara hay algo que no puedas hacer!**

**Gaara: hmp! con Shukaku aquí dentro [tocándose la pancita] no hay nada que no pueda hacer**

**Sasuke: Ja! Ya quisiera ser un jinchuriki como tú!**

**Gaara: hmp! no lo creo, tener a Shukaku aquí dentro es una molestia, te causa insomnio!**

**Sasuke: jajajaja**

**Gaara: enserio vas a hacerle eso a Hinata-san?**

**Sasuke: si!**

**Gaara: pero como vas a estar seguro de que ella va aceptar?**

**Sasuke: uh! Para eso es este polvo!**

*******Pequeño silencio*******

**Gaara: hmp! no sabes la suerte que tienes uchiha!**

**Sasuke: uno! Por Que?**

**Gaara: hmp! yo quisiera estar con una chica como Hinata! Es la más linda de la escuela, aparte de Ino y Karin!**

**Sasuke: hmp! si, bueno esto no solo lo hago porque ella sea la más linda de la escuela!**

**Gaara: um? Entonces porque?**

**Sasuke: hmp! eso es sencillo, lo hago porque ella enserio me gusta!**

**Gaara: e-enserio?**

**Sasuke: si!, cuando éramos niños me enamore de ella, pero llego naruto a la ciudad y Hinata se empezó a fijar en Naruto lo cual me molesto porque al principio Naruto y yo nos convertimos en buenos amigos**

**pero cuando Hinata se fijó en él, Naruto se convirtió en mi rival, a él le gustaba Sakura así que para ganarle en todo empecé a salir con ella, pero cuando me di cuenta le estaba haciendo un favor a Hinata dejando a Naruto solo y sin nadie para que ella pudiera estar con él, así que rompí con sakura, pero luego bese a Ino, Salí con Karin un par de días, y se me fueron las oportunidades de poder conquistar a Hinata, luego me dieron el apodo de casanova porque tenía novia nueva cada semana, pero la verdad era que yo salía con ellas porque me sentía solo y quería ver si ellas podrían remplazar lo que sentía por hinata, y no fue así, pero ahora con tu ayuda podre estar con ella de nuevo!**

**Gaara: baya! Eso fue muy profundo!**

**Sasuke: si, jamás me había sentido así por alguien! /avergonzado/**

**Gaara: bueno, desde que te vi por primera vez sabría que traerías problemas porque, cada chica se te acercaba y siempre estabas rodeados de ellas es por eso que cuando Temari te vio se sintió atraída por tu exterior, pero Kankuro y yo no la dejamos! Sabríamos que saldría lastimada si quería estar contigo!**

**Sasuke: así que le gustaba a **_**la "princesa del viento",**_** Temari! Hmp! que sorpresa!**

**Sasuke: baya, sí que proteges a tu hermana! pero ella no está con Shikamaru?**

**Gaara: si! Hj! Crees que soy demasiado sobreprotector?**

**Sasuke: mmmmm si fuera una chica diría que… si jajajaja**

**Gaara: Shikamaru parece un buen chico así que Kankuro y yo la dejamos andar con él. Ella es nuestra hermana mayor y no queremos que sufra**

**Sasuke: jajja**

**Gaara: creo que sería buena idea que empieces con tu plan de una vez antes de que naruto lo haga por ti!**

**Sasuke: q demonios?...ahora lo hago!**

**Se lo dio a hinata y ella lo tomo **

**Luego de muchas más canciones…**

**Sasuke se dio cuenta de que hinata se estaba un poco mareada por el trago así que aprovecho y se la llevo**

**Cuando sasuke desapareció con hinata…**

**Naruto, que se había emborrachado demasiado, se tiro al piso y se quedó dormido, sakura se quedó dormida en el sofá de la sala, ino se quedó en su cuarto y sai en el cuarto de huéspedes.**

**Al día siguiente…**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Konoha SchoolKonoha School**

**Supuesta fiesta en konoha school ;) **

**Ino invita a toda la clase a su casa para una fiesta en la piscina hasta la noche**

**En ese entonces sasuke ya había terminado con sakura, eso significa que era más pervertido.**

**Todos llegaron a la fiesta y se metieron a la piscina excepto sakura ino y sai porque estaban conversando**

**Sasuke estaba en el fondo de la piscina solo porque no quería estar con nadie además, naruto estaba jugando en la piscina con Kiba y con Shino.**

**Hinata fue la última en llegar a la fiesta porque Neji no quería que hinata vaya a la fiesta, quería que en lugar de ir, se quedara con su padre a ver como seria cuando ella dirija la empresa familiar hyuga, pero Hinata no le hizo caso y fue a la fiesta; cuando Hinata llego y se puso el traje de bano, estaba entrando a la piscina y sasuke la mira de una manera seductora [la mira de lejos, porque se estaba acercando para ver quién era la que se acercaba y cuando se dio cuenta de que era Hinata retrocedió y vino una imagen excitante a su cabeza]**

**Sasuke: hmp! Hinata esta noche eres mía! [En voz baja] [Mientras hinata conversaba con ino y sakura**

**Después de 10 minutos… **

**Todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer y para conversar**

**Luego de almorzar todos se pusieron a bailar en la sala con música, tragos.**

**Sasuke estaba esperando el momento en que todos se vayan o se queden dormidos para llevarse a hinata a un lugar más privado…**

**Naruto estaba bailando con sakura, pero luego naruto saco a bailar a hinata y sakura saco a bailar a sasuke. **

**Sasuke le siguió el juego para que nadie sospeche nada!**

**Luego de barias canciones…**

**Sasuke bailo un poco con hinata y le ofreció algo para tomar, y hinata acepto**

**Sasuke se acercó a la mesa donde había ponche, y vio a Gaara y le dijo**

**Sasuke: pzzzz! Tienes el encargo?**

**Gaara: hmp! Si [y se lo entrego]**

**Sasuke: genial! [Mientras lo miraba]**

**Gaara: no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo**

**Sasuke: hmp! Gaara hay algo que no puedas hacer!**

**Gaara: hmp! con Shukaku aquí dentro [tocándose la pancita] no hay nada que no pueda hacer**

**Sasuke: Ja! Ya quisiera ser un jinchuriki como tú!**

**Gaara: hmp! no lo creo, tener a Shukaku aquí dentro es una molestia, te causa insomnio!**

**Sasuke: jajajaja**

**Gaara: enserio vas a hacerle eso a Hinata-san?**

**Sasuke: si!**

**Gaara: pero como vas a estar seguro de que ella va aceptar?**

**Sasuke: uh! Para eso es este polvo!**

*******Pequeño silencio*******

**Gaara: hmp! no sabes la suerte que tienes uchiha!**

**Sasuke: uno! Por Que?**

**Gaara: hmp! yo quisiera estar con una chica como Hinata! Es la más linda de la escuela, aparte de Ino y Karin!**

**Sasuke: hmp! si, bueno esto no solo lo hago porque ella sea la más linda de la escuela!**

**Gaara: um? Entonces porque?**

**Sasuke: hmp! eso es sencillo, lo hago porque ella enserio me gusta!**

**Gaara: e-enserio?**

**Sasuke: si!, cuando éramos niños me enamore de ella, pero llego naruto a la ciudad y Hinata se empezó a fijar en Naruto lo cual me molesto porque al principio Naruto y yo nos convertimos en buenos amigos**

**pero cuando Hinata se fijó en él, Naruto se convirtió en mi rival, a él le gustaba Sakura así que para ganarle en todo empecé a salir con ella, pero cuando me di cuenta le estaba haciendo un favor a Hinata dejando a Naruto solo y sin nadie para que ella pudiera estar con él, así que rompí con sakura, pero luego bese a Ino, Salí con Karin un par de días, y se me fueron las oportunidades de poder conquistar a Hinata, luego me dieron el apodo de casanova porque tenía novia nueva cada semana, pero la verdad era que yo salía con ellas porque me sentía solo y quería ver si ellas podrían remplazar lo que sentía por hinata, y no fue así, pero ahora con tu ayuda podre estar con ella de nuevo!**

**Gaara: baya! Eso fue muy profundo!**

**Sasuke: si, jamás me había sentido así por alguien! /avergonzado/**

**Gaara: bueno, desde que te vi por primera vez sabría que traerías problemas porque, cada chica se te acercaba y siempre estabas rodeados de ellas es por eso que cuando Temari te vio se sintió atraída por tu exterior, pero Kankuro y yo no la dejamos! Sabríamos que saldría lastimada si quería estar contigo!**

**Sasuke: así que le gustaba a **_**la "princesa del viento",**_** Temari! Hmp! que sorpresa!**

**Sasuke: baya, sí que proteges a tu hermana! pero ella no está con Shikamaru?**

**Gaara: si! Hj! Crees que soy demasiado sobreprotector?**

**Sasuke: mmmmm si fuera una chica diría que… si jajajaja**

**Gaara: Shikamaru parece un buen chico así que Kankuro y yo la dejamos andar con él. Ella es nuestra hermana mayor y no queremos que sufra**

**Sasuke: jajja**

**Gaara: creo que sería buena idea que empieces con tu plan de una vez antes de que naruto lo haga por ti!**

**Sasuke: q demonios?...ahora lo hago!**

**Se lo dio a hinata y ella lo tomo **

**Luego de muchas más canciones…**

**Sasuke se dio cuenta de que hinata se estaba un poco mareada por el trago así que aprovecho y se la llevo**

**Cuando sasuke desapareció con hinata…**

**Naruto, que se había emborrachado demasiado, se tiro al piso y se quedó dormido, sakura se quedó dormida en el sofá de la sala, ino se quedó en su cuarto y sai en el cuarto de huéspedes.**

**Al día siguiente…**


End file.
